This invention relates to sealing apparatus and, more particularly, relates to a leak repair clamp for repairing pipeline leaks which may be adapted to accommodate a range of different diameter pipes and different diameter pipe fittings.
Leaks often develop at pipe and pipe fitting connections. For example there are problems with thread or weld leaks on screwed or socket-weld connections, at couplings elbows, and unions. Because there are different diameter pipes, and any given pipe diameter may be used in combination with a number of different diameter pipe fittings, the common applications result in so many variations that it is not practical to stock off-the-shelf fixtures for sealing these leaks. The prior art solution to these leaking connections is to custom manufacture a clamp for each leak.
The custom made pipe leak seal clamps are usually manufactured from rectangular bar stock and bored to the fitting diameter on one end and the pipe diameter on the other end. Many of the devices also include an additional strong-back to eliminate any down-pressure movement of the fixture. The obvious problems with this method of repairing leaks are the expense of custom manufacturing a sealing fixture for every leak, and the time delay of the period during manufacture.
The present invention provides a solution to the prior industry problems by providing standard sized pipe clamps which utilize interchangeable inserts to cover the many combinations of closing diameters. The single leak repair clamp of this invention may be used to repair leaks in any one pipe or for repairing leaks occurring in any one of the myriad combinations of pipe and fitting applications.